hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Kabane
Kyoya Kabane is one of the few rookies who passed the 301st Hunter Exam. Appearance Kyoya has neck length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears dark green pants, sandals and a dress shirt that was open. Personality Kyoya is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles,as shown when he tells Kurapika "I'll kick his your ass all around the town!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as shown when he tries to kill Hisoka for him hurting Nero's friend Kyla. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. He has a crush on Kyla but is afraid to tell her. Kyoya also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Kyoya has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Kyoya's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms, being easily riled up about it when witnessing injustice, oppression, or other's despair, and will do all in his power to snuff it out. At the same time, Kyoya has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Kyoya is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Nero will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Nero known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Kyoya always preservs, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. He's a workhorse training alot so he can improve his abilites, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. Kyoya is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into alot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgity". Abilities Enhanced senses: Kyoya possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. His sense of smell is particularly advanced, which caused him to be compared to a dog, even though it is actually superior, by his own admission. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct. Enhanced strength: Kyoya has great strength as he could lift a huge boulder which was 2 tons in weight before learning Nen. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just one punch. It is unknown how much he can press after learning Nen. However, as his aura spiked he managed to defeat Gon Freecs in arm wrestling. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Kyoya has shown to possess great speed on par with Jin's (when not using Nen) and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced stamina: Kyoya is indefatigable. He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. High pain tolerance: Kyoya has shown to be somewhat impervious to pain. This is mostly due to his obstinacy and determination more than to a physical predisposition. He could take being beaten down by Killua Zoldyck and Hisoka. Excellent strategist: Kyoya can often tell what an opponent is thinking and how he will react at his moves. He can plan whole battles beforehand and prepare strategies right after the get-go and create alternative solutions. Incredible instinct and phenomenal intuitions help him. He is particularly skilled at identifying himself with the foe to predict his moves and counter them. Enhanced adaptability: He talked and laughed on top of the World Tree for many hours without looking troubled by the low oxygen levels. Healing factor: Kyoya heals extremely quickly. It is not only thanks to his being an Enhancer, since there have been instances of it happening even before he learned Nen, such as when Shima broke his arm. Injuries that should take months to recover from disappear in a matter of weeks. Hand-to-hand combat: Although he lacks both experience and technique, Kyoya has shown some skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Hisoka, Shima, and Killua. He seems to be naturally talented, as he never trained in it, but learned from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. After training, he is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their aura. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of lightning-fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent swiftly. Swordsmanship: Kyoya is very skilled in the use of edge weapon. His blade of choice is a katana. He was trained by his father's old friend Eustass on Whale Island. Before learning Nen he was slightly skilled at Iaidō, a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. After learning Nen and utilizing En, he became much more skilled(Though not on the same level as Nobunaga Hazama). Nen Gyo (凝 Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Kyoya only uses Gyo in situations where he doesn't know the ability of the opponent. En (圓 Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Kyoya uses En to feel the shape and movement of anything that enters his space bubble. The moment something enters he will slash and kill them. Shu (周 Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body.Kyoya is capable of amploying Shu to his katana, greatly increasing the strength of it. Hatsu When Kyoya took the Water Divination Test, the quantity of the water increased rapidly, meaning she is an Enhancer(強化系, Kyōkakei). Kyoya developed a combat Hatsu known as the Six Powers. Trivia *He is based off of Yoh Asakura from Shaman King